


Arse on My Mind (and Face and Cock and...)

by ArtfulDoodler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Arse, Booty, Butt, Erotic, Erotica, Gay, M/M, Male on Male, Sexual Content, Tush, ass, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulDoodler/pseuds/ArtfulDoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from Sherlock Holmes' point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arse on My Mind (and Face and Cock and...)

Arse. Surely one of God’s greatest creations. Arse. Oh, the sheer beauty of it. I’m not talking about the grey, four legged, pointed-eared variety. I’m talking masculine human butts. Pink ones. Brown ones. Pale ones. One with tan lines. Plump and rounded, firm and dimpled, young and virginal. Oh, how arse fascinates me. How I love to stare and drool over them. I spend hours looking, feeling and worshipping fine arse whenever I can – which is often, since I have my own loving mate, a most amazing man.

Oh, to slowly and lovingly caress a round, firm butt. Running my hands over the creamy smooth surface, squeezing the mounds softly, feeling them flex and quiver under my touch. To nuzzle close, burying my face in there, licking, kissing, nibbling. Spreading the cheeks and revealing in the most awesome sight of all, the tiny pink pucker, all wrinkled and pouting.

It has become ritual with me now.

I kneel down. My lover shakes and shivers as I run my hands up and down his legs and over his crotch. I bury my face in his groin, inhaling the male musk that all healthy pubes exude. He teeters on his toes, trying to maintain his balance under my erotic onslaught. My hands reach behind to caress and fondle the twin globes of glory.

I lay him on his back on the couch and get between his legs, spreading them wider. Sitting between those splayed thighs, I look up, thrilled at the way he looks – the anticipation, the hunger, the lust burning through. The almost uncontrollable tremble. The hooded eyes, the parted lips, glistening as his tongue wets them.

I lower my gaze back to the ripe pubes and lunge in. I lick and suck his burning cock, soothing the flames with the caress of my moist tongue, withdrawing before it gets too late. I go lower, between the thighs to suck his loaded balls, one at a time, into my adoring mouth. How amazing those ripe, warm nuts feel in my mouth, the accompanying grunts and groans music to my ears. I love to give pleasure. And pleasure I give, as much or more than what I’ll get in return. Giving itself is pleasure enough for me and I lavish it on my partner.

I move on, trailing my tongue over the pubic arch, over the flat stomach and onto his heaving chest. I suckle on those dark nipples, holding the tiny bubs between my teeth. Meanwhile, my fingers play little games on his stomach, fluttering in ever-widening circles over the goose-bumped flesh, digging into the belly button, wrapping around the towering flesh of taut man meat. I bury my face in the warm pits of his arms, licking and tickling until the soft hair is glistening with saliva.

He’s wild now, so back down I go. I open wide and suck in his drooling cock-tip. I love it and as a reward, give him a full taste of my trained throat muscles. But it’s still not time to bring him off. Lifting his legs higher and wider, I trail my fluttering tongue over the knotted nut sac and down along the raised ridge leading to a man’s most prized possession, his pucker. I pull apart those awesome cheeks and slip my tongue in the deep crevice, searching for that tiny little orifice, that wrinkled mouth, that tiny pink portal to ultimate bliss. As the tip of my tongue stabs it, he hollers, raising his hips even higher… a sure sign of his complete surrender to Eros!

I pry open his cheeks and peer closer, my breath coming in spurts, my heart thumping wildly. The anal ring seems to wink at me, the twitching lips pouting like a little girl’s mouth. I slobber and drool and suck at the pucker as it pushes out in its mindless passion. His anus is a gaping hole now. I slip a gentle finger in and his whole body shudders. The tender inner linings grab at my probing digit. He hisses and growls, his head rolling from side to side as I lick my embedded finger. He yells out for me to take him. Fuck him!

I lead him to the bedroom on shaky knees, kissing and slobbering all the way. I lay him face down on the bed and climb in, crouching between his thighs, reaching for those mesmerizing globes. Oh, how my heart thumps. The sight of his hulking form, all prone and stretched out before me, always gets to me. The taut, rippling muscles under the unblemished skin. The gradual narrowing of the broad shoulders to the slim waist. And then the sudden yet gentle rise of the full mounds. I fall between the parted legs and pull the firm cheeks apart, staring at the tiny orifice in awe. It never ceases to fascinate and excite me, that gaping, worked-over and ready hole. No matter how often I’ve seen it, no matter how many times I’ve taken it. I’m in love, in love with that tiny pink opening!

I shove my tongue back inside, my fingers quickly joining in. He gurgles for me to continue. I probe deeper in reply, nudging at the swollen gland hidden in the moist folds of his colon, making him grunt. Every now and then I pull back and look at the incredible sight of that tiny slit, see it twitch and pulse, almost desperate, opening up and pushing out before clamming shut like a fish gasping for breath on dry land. As if attempting to reach out and grab at my tongue or finger and pull it back in.

If there’s one thing I like even better than eating butt, it’s plunging deep into its depths with my rock hard penis. I know he is totally primed for my entry. He can’t get any more loose or relaxed. He is absolutely ready! And now it’s time for the ultimate joy. I love to make love with him face up, enjoying the whole range of emotions on his handsome face. Even better, I love fucking him from behind, covering his back completely as I lie on top of him and slide in while his awesome bubbles crash against my pubes. I love gripping his hair to pull his head back, turning his face sideways and kissing him as I fuck.

I align my cock with the hole I have just worshipped and he lifts his arse off the bed, his way of letting me know he wants it as much as I do. As his sphincter snaps over my invading cock, I hear him wail. I sink in slowly, feeling the thin membrane rolling sensuously over the entire length of my shaft. I give him time to adjust. His stomach muscles heave and churn, making the intestine pulse and contract. I slide my hands around him, hugging him closer.

Soon I’m fucking him with a jolting force, jarring his arse repeatedly, my groin slapping audibly against his upraised arse cheeks. Over and over, I draw completely out of his reddened arse slit, then reenter the slippery channel with a violent thrust. His overworked colon bubbles around my rampaging cock, coating it with more slime as the intestinal juice rushes in to lubricate the welcome visitor.

Time ceases to exist. Grunts and whimpers fill the room. Harsh breathing and pumping blood drowns out all external sounds. There is only the blinding pleasure of the ultimate coital fusion, of the union of man and man. Only the sharp, agonizing ecstasy of each full-length plunge into the wildly churning cauldron. Lust rips through my belly and I increase the speed of my entry and withdrawal, fucking him with shorter, more vicious stabs that keep over half of my throbbing cock deep inside the clutching embrace of his burning rectum. I grab a handful of his hair, pull his head back and let my lips collide with his open, salivating mouth.

I feel as if I’ll go out of my mind.

He tears his mouth away and screams, his body convulsing violently as his cock jerks and erupts in molten fury. As his balls expel their contents with an ever-increasing ferocity, his arse goes wild, seemingly ready to rip my cock right off its roots! I bring his face up and glue my mouth to his, ramming in, squeezing that extra millimetre of my turgid flesh into his bucking tail. Biting his lower lips, I shove in one last time, grinding my pubes into his spread bottom before unleashing a torrent of boiling hot cum into a rapacious, gulping chute, filling him with my seed of life.

As the tremors finally subside and his quaking rectum relaxes, he moans softly, his tight sphincter clutching my softening shaft, the ravaged walls pulsing around my still-buried penis. I wait for a long moment before gently pulling out and lying next to him on the wet sheets, exhausted yet happy.

I remain still, catching my breath. Surprisingly, he is rock hard and I feel that I owe him that much as I crawl lower and take him in my mouth. He needs very little stimulation as he arches his body and lets go of his second load down my throat. I reach under and grab the taut muscles of his arse. He tenses up and I’m more than happy to drink his precious offering, gulping down each spurt of his life-giving fluid as it erupts.

He relaxes. I relax. His cock softens. I think about the perfect geometry of the human body and how pleased God must have been when he created the arse. I look at the man by my side, then close my eyes and send a silent “thank you” to the entire universe.


End file.
